


close call

by nightinjae



Series: FICTOBER 2018 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluff, Its really soft, M/M, Short One Shot, but its hidden, jae does too, non-au, wonpil has a huge crush on jae really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: where jae almost said something he both regrets thinking but also regrets not saying.-----nightinjae's fictober day 3 !!





	close call

**Author's Note:**

> hEY ITS JAEPIL AGAIN
> 
> listen,, ,my ults,, my babes, me,,, a jaepil supremacist, theyre cute ok,, , anyway!! this is for my fictober !!
> 
> short fictober desc: this will be a series containing mostly of one shots ~1k words but may exceed 1k; it will be composed of different ships, fandoms, either requested or not. i'll be posting one fic for everyday of october !!
> 
> happy reading !!

Jae was asleep.

That was the first thing Wonpil noticed when he finally entered their waiting room. He arrived late due to the fact that Sungjin forgot about him (so did their manager, by the way, who apologized over and over again when he came back for him.), and now he's arrived and his favorite hyung was asleep.

He sits down gently beside him, not wanting to jostle him awake. He knows how tired Jae is recently, only recovering from his sickness a few days ago and now they have to go perform. Wonpil looks over from his phone to Jae.

The older boy has noticeably gained the fat and color in his cheeks again, greatly so than from when he was lying in the hospital bed, whining at Wonpil because he didn't want to miss any performance, which he unfortunately had to.

He yawns. He didn't get much sleep from last night either. But that was because Jae was annoying him, for a change, to grab a midnight snack with him and watch a movie (two movies, really.) and he had to give in because it wasn't always that Jae used _aegyo_ of all things on him, Kim Wonpil, certified aegyo machine of Day6.

He tells himself that he'll only close his eyes for 15 minutes. It didn't turn out that way though.

\----

"Wonpil."

He groans.

"Pil-ah, let's go. We have to get ready."

"I don't want to." He replies sleepily to the voice. A hand grabs hold of his shoulder and shakes him, which also annoys him so he slaps it away.

"Ah—! What the heck, Wonpil?" The voice became familiar, making him wonder who it was. "Hey, Kim Wonpil, get up or we're leaving you again, but it's going to be your fault this time."

The hand shakes him again and in his sleepy haze, he grabs this hand and pulls it down to hug it. The voice yelps and a weight drops down on the sofa beside him.

"What—Wonpil!"

\---

Jae looks out the entrance, practically immobile with Wonpil hugging his arm in his sleep. He didn't think it would end like this, he honestly was just thinking about the most simple sequence of events.

Walk in, wake Wonpil up, said boy wakes up, they get ready for the performance.

He waits for Sungjin to come looking for them, so while their leader hasn't arrived, he looked around the room until his eyes land on the boy on his arm.

Wonpil was back to sleeping deeply, his breaths even, head nestled comfortably on Jae's shoulder. He seemed tired, Jae notes, probably because of their late night activity—no matter how bad that sounded. Jae sighs, feeling slightly bad and realizing it was kind of his fault anyway. He reaches his free arm over to attempt waking the younger boy up again by poking him in the cheek.

"Wonpil." No response.

"Piri?"

"Wonpil-ah~" he tries gently pressing down on the boy's cheek. "Wonpil, wake up, you dummy or I'll ki—"

Wonpil stirs, removing one arm around Jae's own and stretches it, yawning and cutting Jae's sentence short. He blinks, looking at Jae.

"Hyung? Sorry, were you saying something?"

"W-wha—"

Wonpil sits up properly, eyes clueless. "You were saying something as I was waking up. I think it was something like 'Wake up or...' something. I didn't hear the rest because you stopped."

"I-it was nothing. Let's go." Jae pulls away and walks out of the room.

"Eeh? Hyung, wait!"

Jae walks faster trying to hide his blush as Wonpil tries to catch up with him. "Hyung! Why do you have such long legs, this is discrimination."

Jae darts into the room where the rest of the band was already in. Younghyun was about to tell them how they took a while, but Jae grabs his clothes and dashes into the bathroom with a quick greeting. "Hey, uh, I'm gonna go change. There's Wonpil, by the way."

Jae closes the door behind him, groaning into his hands before running them up his hair (his stylist was going to kill him). He thinks, cheeks growing hot.

_What was I thinking, threatening him with a kiss of all things?_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twt](www.twitter.com) if you wnna keep track of this series or if you wnna suggest/request! !!


End file.
